


The Door that Never Opens

by sckrim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Narrator, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sckrim/pseuds/sckrim
Summary: There’s a door in the back of our classroom. No one’s ever seen it open. We don’t even know if it can. It opens inwards. I don’t see the hinges so it must. That means it can’t lead outside. Where could it lead? No one knows for sure, but everyone has their own guess.





	The Door that Never Opens

There’s a door in the back of our classroom. No one’s ever seen it open. We don’t even know if it can. It opens inwards. I don’t see the hinges so it must. That means it can’t lead outside. Where could it lead? No one knows for sure, but everyone has their own guess. Clyde thinks it leads to an office. Eleanor thinks it leads to a magic world. Lennox, the smartest kid in the class, thinks someone died behind it and the door stays closed to hide the body. I think there’s a ghost behind it and it haunts anyone who opens it. 

Ms Knight’s been gone for about a month and a half now. Our substitute teacher never told us where she went. We would ask and ask and ask but he never answered. Lennox and I think Ms Knight opened the door.

Whenever someone is gone, I look at the door then I look at Lennox. What if they opened the door too? Lennox is starting to think there’s more than one body behind the door. 

Lennox went missing today. I hope he comes back tomorrow. If he doesn’t, that means he opened the door. He told me he wanted to. He’s smart so he knows how to open it and not go away.

Lennox has been missing for a while now. I think he did open the door. The ghost is back there and has Ms Knight and Lennox. I’m going to open the door tonight to find them. But first, I need to hide in the bathroom. I’m not allowed near the door during school.

It’s nighttime now. I can finally leave the bathroom. But it’s really dark in the hallway. I need to be brave. For Ms Knight and for Lennox.

Ms Knight’s room has a light on. It’s the only one that does. It’s really bright and I can barely see. But I can see the door. It’s not open. I’m glad it’s not open, but I’m still going to open it. I hope I find Ms Knight and Lennox inside.

I can’t see what’s inside the door. I opened it but none of the light from the classroom is letting me see far enough. I can’t tell if a ghost really lives there or not. It’s scary but I need to go in further to find Ms Knight and Lennox.

I heard a slam behind me. I try to tug the door open with all my strength but it doesn't open. There's gotta be some other way out of this room. The only rooms that don't have another way out are bathrooms and bedroom, and this room isn't either, I think.


End file.
